


Through The Dark

by babybam



Category: GOT7
Genre: Amerithaikong, Angst, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Insecure Bambam, M/M, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybam/pseuds/babybam
Summary: Bambam had been feeling like he didn't belong.





	Through The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> HI! Here's another fic for you guys.
> 
> I've had this idea for a loong time, and I've been wanting to write this pairing (wait, can you call an OT3 a pairing) for a loong time too, so I finally wrote it. I love me some amerithaikong (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> The title is a reference to a song, see if you can figure out what song LOL

Bambam had been feeling like this for a few days already. Feeling like he didn't belong in the relationship he had with Mark and Jackson. He felt like they've been neglecting him, but he didn't want to think of it like that. He didn't want to blame them, when it probably was Bambam's own fault. Maybe the two had just realized that they shouldn't have made Bambam a part of the relationship too. The thing was, Bambam had joined the relationship almost six months later than Mark and Jackson. The two had been together for six months and maybe they now thought things should've stayed like that. It had been two years now, the three had been together, and maybe they had started to have doubts.

Bambam bit his lip harshly. Mark and Jackson had so much in common, Bambam didn't. Their age difference was insignificant, Jackson was only a year younger than Mark. Whereas Bambam was _three_ years younger than Jackson, and _four_ years younger than Mark. Bambam wouldn't be surprised if they didn't want someone so immature to be with them. 

Mark and Jackson had Mandarin, a language they both knew, albeit Mark wasn't as good as Jackson. (For obvious reason as he grew up in the USA.) But nonetheless it was a language Bambam didn't know, at all. Hell, the two actually even spoke English better than Bambam. 

Lately it had been bothering him how much his boyfriends spoke Mandarin around him too, they very well knew Bambam didn't understand any of it and it just made him feel like an outsider. It felt like they didn't even want Bambam to know what they were saying. Bambam usually just made his way out of the situation as soon as possible so he wouldn't have to feel even worse. 

The worst was when they were sleeping in the same room. Mark and Jackson still ”officially” had their own rooms and Bambam roomed with Yugyeom but usually all three of them slept in Mark's room, they had carried Jackson's bed in the room too and put the beds together so they basically had a king sized bed to sleep in. Bambam would almost be asleep when he could hear his hyungs start talking, in Mandarin, and Bambam would just squeeze his eyes close and try to fall asleep, trying not to think of how they were isolating him again.

Everything was all about _Markson_ even among the fans, obviously their relationship couldn't be public, but they did their fanservice. And fans always seemed to gush about Markson, which meant there wasn't that many fanservice moments between him and either of his boyfriend. It hurt. Even the fans saw how close Mark and Jackson were, but Bambam was with them too! Why didn't they want to hug or poke or flirt with him too for the fans.

 

He could've talked to Mark and Jackson about how he had been feeling, but he was scared of the outcome. He _loved_ them, he didn't want to let go. But Bambam also didn't want to be selfish. Maybe this was just their normal way of acting, maybe they saw nothing wrong with how they treated Bambam and he'd seem clingy and an attention seeker if he were to bring it up.

-

”Is he okay?” Jinyoung asked, nodding his head towards Bambam. 

He, Yugyeom and Jaebum were standing in the kitchen, where they could see Bambam sitting on the living room couch. The television was on but all of them knew Bambam wasn't watching it. He was staring into nothing, legs against his chest and arms around his legs. He was curled up on a ball, sitting, staring. Thinking?

”I'm not sure,” Yugyeom frowned. ”He's been acting weird. I think it has something to do with the hyungs. He's been sleeping in our room a lot,” he continued. All of them knew which hyungs Yugyeom was referring to. Jinyoung frowned. 

”He's been a bit distant the past week, he's been looking upset too. It's not like him,” Jaebum said. Jinyoung and Yugyeom agreed.

Speaking of the devil, just then the front door opened and Mark and Jackson walked in. Yugueom glanced at Bambam, his best friend hadn't even flinched. 

”Hey,” Jinyoung said and motioned Mark and Jackson to come. Mark tilted his head in confusion.

”What's up?” he asked. Jinyoung nodded towards Bambam again, they turned to look at him. Even five pairs of eyes on Bambam didn't attract him, he was as unresponsive as ever. Mark frowned and looked back at Jinyoung. 

”What's with him? Are you three alright?” Jinyoung asked. Mark and Jackson looked at each other.

”He's been distant and upset, he's been sleeping in his actual room, not with you guys. So we were just worried because he's not like himself,” Jaebum spoke. Mark's frown deepend.

”Yeah, he hasn't been talking to us that much… When did he even sleep with us actually? Last week?” Mark spoke, looking at Jackson. He was worried, they both were. 

”We've noticed all that too. We've been giving him space, waiting for him to open up to us himself,” Jackson explained. It wasn't working though, Bambam didn't come to them about anything.

”Just talk to him,” Yugyeom pleaded. Jackson nodded.

 

The two walked to their younger boyfriend, he was spaced out. He looked sad. 

”Bambam,” Mark said. No answer.

”Bam,” he tried again, this time shaking Bambam's shoulder. Bambam jumped, blinking his eyes when he came back to reality. He turned to look at Mark and Jackson. The fear on Bambam's face when he saw the two made Mark's heart skip a beat. 

”Come, let's go to our room,” Jackson said and took Bambam's hand. The younger just nodded.

-

Thoughts were spinning in Bambam's head as his hyungs led him to Mark's bedroom and closed the door after them. He played with his long sleeves as he waited for the two to speak. He didn't know what was happening but he was expecting the worst. They were now gonna tell him they didn't want him anymore. The thought alone brought tears to Bambam's eyes but he wiped them away quickly.

”Is something wrong, Bambam?” Mark asked and sat next to him. 

Bambam shook his head, ”No, why?” He wanted to avoid this conversation.

”Clearly something's bothering you, baby,” Mark spoke again, the pet name making Bambam's heart beat faster. 

”Do you love me?” Bambam asked. The unexpected question stunned both, Mark and Jackson.

”What?” Mark inhaled. Bambam looked down, visibly upset. 

”Of course we love you! Why do you ask that?” Jackson said and moved next to Bambam, embracing him from the side.

”Never mind, it's stupid,” Bambam mumbled. 

”Bam, we do love you, a lot, so please tell us what's wrong?” Mark said, lifting Bambam's head up so he could see his face.

 

Bambam sighed, defeated. It was now or never then. 

”I just feel like you don't want me in this relationship anymore,” Bambam said quietly and grimaced at how stupid he actually sounded. Mark and Jackson froze.

”What? No! Never! We _love_ you so much, of course we want you,” Mark panicked. 

”What makes you think that?” Jackson whispered, petting Bambam's hair.

”It's just… You two fit together so well, I don't. I'm like the odd one out. Did I just force myself into this relationship? When you two were happy together? You just… You're almost the same age, I'm just an immature kid. Fans are always talking about Markson and you two have Mandarin! You've been talking so much in Chinese lately and I don't understand that! Why don't you want me to know what you're talking about? Are you going to… Break up with me?” he rambled his voice breaking in the end, it hurt even more to voice his thoughts.

 

Jackson was shocked. He didn't know Bambam had been feeling like this, and for how long? He didn't want Bambam to feel like this, ever, and they never meant to make him feel like this either. He was still hugging Bambam and he squeezed him tighter, petting his hair again.

”Baby, I didn't know you feel like that,” Mark said, sounding guilty.

”We love you and you're not 'the odd one out'. You're just as important in this relationship as both of us, we're all equal and you definitely did not force yourself in. I can't emphasize this enough, _we love you_ ,” Jackson spoke, he knew he was speaking for the both of them, him and Mark. The oldest nodded. 

”We're all immature sometimes Bambam, you're not a kid, at least not more than me or Jackson either. And you shouldn't care about the whole Markson thing, it's just the fans' thing, and you have Yugyeom too, the fans love 'Yugbam',” Mark spoke, smiling cheekily at the end. It made a small smile appear on Bambam's face too.

”And about the Chinese. We should just apologize, we don't talk Mandarin just so you wouldn't understand, of course don't. It's just, Mark wanted to better his Chinese skills and we've been talking in Mandarin a lot because of that. I'm sorry, we should've told you,” Jackson said.

”I'm so sorry too. I'm sorry we made you feel like this,” Mark said too. He wrapped his arms around the youngest and hugged him tight. Bambam brought his hands up and to hold their arms. 

”I love you too, so much,” he sniffled and Jackson pulled back, seeing tears rolling down Bambam's cheeks. But Bambam was smiling through the tears. Jackson chuckled and helped him wipe them away.

-

That night Mark and Jackson made sure Bambam came to Mark's bedroom with them. They planted Bambam between them, almost giving him no room to move. It was dark and quiet in the bedroom, they could hear the television in the living room, Yugyeom was probably watching some drama. And if you listened closely enough, you could hear someone tapping on a keyboard, it was Youngjae, playing games like he always did in the middle of the night.

Bambam turned to look at his left when he felt lips on his neck. Mark nibbled on his neck before pressing his lips on Bambam's. Bambam turned his whole body towards his oldest boyfriend so it was easier for them to kiss. Behind Bambam, Jackson pressed his body against Bambam's and wrapped his arm around Bambam's waist.

Bambam turned to kiss Jackson too, because he was always fair, before snuggling under the blanket. With Jackson behind him and Mark in front of him, he drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it, leave some kudos and your thoughts in the comments! :D
> 
> ++ Check out my other got7/bambam fics! :)


End file.
